yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Power of Japan United
Power of Japan United is the sixth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Master Xandred and his army of Nighloks returning, Only the Harmony Force, Ninjetti, Samurai and Unofficial Mega Rangers can defeat them with Ultimate Japan Power. Jankenman and Aikko's seeing their friends/Nadira babysits Flurry Heart One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Jankenman and Aikko came to see their friends. As for Nadira, She's doing some babysitting with Flurry Heart for Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. Master Xandred returns/Ivan Ooze makes a deal with the Nighlok Overlord Back at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Minus, Mondo, Pandora and Vypra resurrected Master Xandred and his army of Nighlok and his followers, Serrator and Octoroo and the Ooze from Ivan Ooze made them prevented from ever drying out from the Sanzu River Water. Then, Ivan made a deal with Master Xandred to help each other with revenge. Even Serrator has a score to settle with someone who had interfered from one timeline to another. Seeing Ransik at the Secret Lab/Arriving in Panorama City At the Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik who'd just warned them about the returning Army of Nighloks in Panorama City. Soon, They came to the city just in time. Meeting with the Japan Power Rangers/Ransik, Dulcea, Deker and Ji's discussion Soon, Ransik, his alliance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Shiba House. Then, They've met with Mentor Ji and the Japan Power Rangers, the Ninjetti Rangers: Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Katharine and Tommy, the Samurai Rangers: Jayden, Lauren, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Ashley, And the Unofficial Mega Rangers: Kenny, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby and Maridan. Later, Ransik, Dulcea, Deker and Ji had their discussion to stop Master Xandred and Ivan Ooze from ruling the Earth. The Samurai Rangers trained the Mane 10/Learning about Symbol Powers Later that afternoon, Jayden and his friends trained Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage to use their own Symbol Powers with their new Elemental Paintbrushes as they practiced. The Miracle Heroes arrives and some friends/Deker trains the Rangers with Uramasa During their training, The Miracle Heroes arrives and some friends with the Honey Team, Glitter Force and the Cures who came to help fight Master Xandred and his Nighlok Army. Later, Deker draws Uramasa as he trained Twilight and her friends to use their Samurai Sabers. Trouble in the City/Ransik encounters Serrator Face to Face Suddenly, There was a trouble in the Panorama City. It was Ivan Ooze's new monster, OozeSamurai attacking. Just as the Rangers fought him, Ransik encounters Serrator as they came Face to Face as Serrator explained how he interfered with his dark purpose for Deker and Delilah by turning them into Nighloks. And Ransik and the Rangers retreated. Returning to the Shiba House/Ransik explains about his encounter with Serrator As everyone returned to the Shiba House, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Ji were relieved that no one was hurt. Then, Ransik explained to the Rangers about his encounter with Serrator as he prevented Deker or Dahlia from becoming half Nighlok or Dayu. Giving the Miracle Heroes with the Ranger Keys/Seeing the Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force on TV So then, Unico, Charlie Brown and his friends were bestowed the Ranger Keys to their new Morpher and it's replica. So, They give Dan and his friends The Wild Prime Ranger Keys, Arion and his friends the Dino Thunder Ranger Keys, Nokoru and his friends the Ninja Steel Ranger Keys, Unico and his pals had their Lost Galaxy Ranger Keys and Charlie Brown and the peanuts had the Lightspeed Ranger Keys so they can fight. So The other gang of Jankenland, Sirius and his pals and Jenny, Eros and Psyche saws the TV the new team called the Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force. The Elemental Ninjetti Animals/Receiving new Weapons and Zords And so, Twilight and her friends were gathered with Dulcea and Ji to prepare for their Ceremony. And for that, They received their own Elemental Animals of the Ninjetti. Then, The Harmony Force Rangers had their own Japan Power Weapons and Zords. The War against the Nighloks begins/The Japan Power Team Up begins At last, the War against the Nighloks has begun once more led by Master Xandred and Vrak who is now on his Nighlok form. Soon, The Harmony Force, Ninjetti, Samurai, Unofficial Mega Power Rangers, Miracle Rangers, the Glitter Force Team, Honey Team and help came from the Humongous Rangers as they join the team and combined their own Japan Power and took down the Nighloks one by one. Twilight and her friends fight Master Xandred/Elemental Symbol Powers As the Battle goes on, Twilight and her friends gone into their Japan Power Battlizer Mode as the Samurai Rangers goes into their Shogan Mode and Lauren into her Samurai Shark Mode. Then, The Harmony Force Rangers used their Elemental Symbol Powers and put an end to Master Xandred and his Nighlok Army for good. Fighting the OozeSamurai/Victory for the Power Rangers With Master Xandred and the Nighloks gone, The Harmony Force, Ninjetti, Samurai and Unofficial Mega Rangers put a stop to OozeSamurai. Then, Klank and Orbus made him bigger. Soon, The Ninja Ultrazord, Samurai Shark Gigazord and Car Megazord are ready for battle. Then, Twilight and her friends used their new Japan Power Harmony Zords to combine with their Elemental Megazord into the Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord. At last, OozeSamurai was brought down for good and the Power Rangers gained victory. Ivan Ooze's plan failed again/Masked Osodashi joins Ivan Ooze's evil alliance Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was more upset with his failed attempt to destroy the Power Rangers. Then, Masked Osodashi arrived and offered his service to Ivan Ooze. As for Octoroo and Serrator, They bacame Ivan Ooze's new monster maker and general. Panorama City saved once again/The Glitter Force Singing That's What Girls Do/Aikko Tells the Miracle Team to join the Humongous Rangers And Until Finally, The Panorama City is saved. Then, The Glitter Force Team and the Cures start the music on the concert "That's What Girls Do". Soon, Aikko invited the Miracles to join the Humongous Rangers. Twilight and her friends gave thanks to Rocky, Jayden, Kenny and their friends for their help. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Samurai Rangers Unofficial Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *Mentor Ji Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Master Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo Trivia *The Ninjetti, Samurai and Unofficial Rangers will make their appearance. *The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force will make their first debut at the Cameo appearing at the Stage and on TV. *Honey, Miki and Yuki came to meet the Mane 10 the Harmony Force Power Rangers. *The Humongous gang joins the Miracle Rangers by the group. *Unico, Charlie Brown and their friends meet the new friends from other places of Bakugan, Inazuma Eleven and Clamp Characters. *Unico and his six friends picked the Lost Galaxy Ranger Keys. *Charlie Brown and his seven peanuts gang picked the Lightspeed Ranger Keys. *Dan Kuso and his friends picked the Wild Prime Ranger Keys. *Arion and the team picked the Dino Thunder Ranger Keys. *Nokoru and his friends picked the Ninja Steel Ranger Keys. *The Nine Happiness Charge and Princess Cures, Eight Maho Girls Cures, Six Dokidoki Cures and the Seven Glitter Force Warriors came to Japan by some friends of Jankenland: Guyan, Chokkin, Persian, Pechakucha and Ururun, Sirius, Malta, Bibble, Piale and Unico's old friends, Psyche, Eros and Jenny. *The Masked Osodashi will join Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance. *The Miracle Rangers uses the ranger keys into their Legendary Ranger forms for the first time. Songs #Glitter Force Theme Song - Mane 10. #Yatta zo Jankenman - Janken Force Team. #Kitto Dekiru ne - Floral Princess Force Girls. #That's What Girls Do - Happiness Charge, Princess, Maho Girls, Dokidoki Cures and Glitter Force Warriors. Transcript *Power of Japan United (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225